Story Request for Ayanna
by CrystalNight26
Summary: My friend/sister, Ayanna and I were talking to each other while watching Smackdown last night so I decided to tease her a bit about what was happening during one of the matches. ;) She asked me if I could make this into a story. I had fun writing this and hope you all enjoy. Sorry if this is short, but this is all my mind could think of


Tonight on Smackdown, Seth Rollins and Kevin Owens were going against Sami Zayn and Dean Ambrose. I was backstage with Ayanna and decided to tease her a bit about what was happening during the match...~

"I swear, it's like Seth is practically begging you to spank him with the positions he's getting himself into tonight!~" I laughed.

"Damnit it does!~" Ayanna started blushing like crazy.

 **-Later on that night-**

Ayanna and Seth were sharing a hotel room and she was still blushing from what we were talking about earlier.

"Why were you getting into those positions during the match?!~" Ayanna shouted at Seth in embarrassment.

"I couldn't help it, it's just how I reacted to the moves tonight I guess~" Seth winked at her, obviously teasing her a bit.

"You were doing it on purpose!~" Ayanna blushed even harder, feeling herself getting turned on by Seth's teasing.

"Okay, you caught me Sweetheart~" Seth finally admitted. "Besides, it's fun to tease you~" He winked at her once again.

"Damnit Seetthhh!~" (Ayanna)

He laughed at her response, "What'cha gonna do, Sweetheart?~ Spank me?~"

Seth leaned in close to her and, in a deep sexy voice, said, "..'Cause I actually want you to...~"

"AAAHHHhhh!~" Ayanna's blush deepened as she squealed slightly, getting more and more turned on. Seth had Ayanna sit on the bed and bent over her lap, waiting for his punishment that he wanted from her badly. Ayanna gained some of her composure back and rubbed his bottom before she spanked him once.

"You're gonna have to spank me harder than that Sweetheart~" (Seth)

"Okay!~" She continued blushing as she spanked him twice as hard as he let out a moan.

Ayanna spanked him 12 more times, adding a little more force with each hit.

"AAahhhhh~" Seth moaned.

She spanked his booty 27 times then pulled his jeans down to his knees. This caused Seth to start blushing as she landed 9 more smacks on his ass.

"AAAAAaaaaHHhh!~" Seth moaned out louder in pure pleasure.

Ayanna spanked him 15 more times then stopped as Seth was panting from his punishment.

"You did a great job spanking me Ayanna, but...~" He stood up, sat next to her, and put his hand into her jeans, rubbing her pussy through her panties. "..I think it's time I return the favor..~"

He smirked as he saw Ayanna coming undone. Ayanna knew that she was wet and turned on beyond belief. She wanted him and badly too.

"Ahhhh~" Ayanna started moaning lightly under Seth's touch.

"You want me inside you, Sweetheart?~" Seth teased her more, seeing and feeling how turned on she was getting from it.

"Yes, daddy..~ Please fuck me..~" Ayanna moaned out in a needy tone.

Seth chuckled, "Don't worry baby-girl, daddy will fuck you soon~"

He took off Ayanna's clothes along with his shirt, leaving his jeans and boxers on a little longer. Seth began massaging one of Ayanna's breasts as he sucked on the other.

"Aaahhhhhnnn...~" Ayanna let out another soft moan, getting more and more worked up from the pleasure that was building up inside of her.

After a minute, Seth stopped and layed Ayanna on her back. He held her legs as he licked her slit then circled her clit before thrusting into her opening. He was teasing her good and making her yearn for him to fuck her even more.

"AAHHhhhHHnNN!~ Daddy Seth..~" She panted. "Please fuck me... I need to feel you inside of me.. I want you badly..~"

Ayanna begged him and Seth smirked.

"You really need me that bad?~" He teased her more.

"Yes, daddy...~ Please..~" Her voice trembled in pleasure and need.

"Anything for you, baby~" Seth smiled as he undid his belt and slid his jeans and boxers off, his erection springing free of the soft fabric. Ayanna watched him as he got between her legs, his tip poking at her entrance as he slowly started to insert his long and hard length into her dripping wet pussy.

"AAAaaaahhhhh!~" Ayanna moaned.

Shortly, Seth was completely inside of her. He moved slowly to insure that Ayanna was okay. He leaned down to make out with her as he had his hands on her hips. She put her arms around his neck as he took control.

Seth began to move faster and thrust into her deeply.

"MMmmm~" Ayanna moaned lightly into their heated kiss.

"Ahhhhnnn...~" (Seth)

"Sethie, fuck me faster... please~" She begged him.

"In order for me to do that, you'll have to moan for daddy, baby~" He smirked as he thrusted into her pussy hard and deep.

"AAAHHHhhhhHHHnn!~" Ayanna moaned out loudly.

"That's what I like to hear~" (Seth)

Seth started thrusting into Ayanna a bit faster and harder. Ayanna moaned slightly higher as Seth pleasured her. Ayanna held onto him and her legs were around his waist. He kept his pace for a minute, then sped up a little bit.

"AahHHhhh!~" Seth moaned out.

As he kept thrusting into Ayanna faster and harder, she started to feel a sensation in her pussy shortly after.

"AAAAAHHHHhhhh!~ Seth, I-I'm gonna-!~" (Ayanna)

"I'm close too, Sweetheart!~ Cum with me!~" Seth thrusted even faster and harder into her as they both started to climax with each other.

"AAAHHHHHHHhhhhNnn!~" (Ayanna)

"AHHHhhaAhhh!~ AHhhHh..~ Ahhh..~" (Seth)

Ayanna started panting as her body was still shaking from her climax. She kept a hold on Seth as her body finally started to calm down.

"D-damn, Sweetheart..~ You really wanted that didn't you?~" Seth panted a small bit as he smiled at Ayanna, staring into her pretty brown eyes.

"I really did~" Ayanna blushed pink as Seth had asked her that question. Seth kissed her on the lips and gave her a soft smile.

"You're so cute~" (Seth)

"Thank chu, Sethie~" Ayanna smiled shyly.

Seth layed down next to her in their hotel bed and she cuddled up next to him, still smiling shyly. Ayanna feel asleep in his arms as he held her. He turned off the lamp on the bedside table, pulled the covers over them, and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Sweetheart..~" He quietly whispered to her and drifted off to sleep soon after she did.


End file.
